Because I Care
by Pimpface
Summary: Sort of Post 'Nevada Vs. Dennis' episode... sort of an AU ending! Cody finds some solace in being cared for for just existing and not being used. Kaczmarek/Cody fluffy sexy time! :D


Title: Because I Care.

Pairing: Pete Kaczmarek/Cody

Rating: NC-17 / M

Summary: Sort of Post 'Nevada Vs. Dennis' episode... sort of an AU ending! Cody finds some solace in being cared for for just existing and not being used. Kaczmarek/Cody fluffy sexy time! :D

Warning: Shit summary and buttsex! **UNBET'D**!

Authors Note: The instant I saw Cody's lips and those big blue eyes that kept staring at Pete and Pete say 'I really care about Cody' I _**had**_ to write this XD And yes I know he meant it purely as a client buuuut fuck you! XD lolol. _**Enjoy**_~! :)

* * *

><p>"Is.. is it true? You know, what you said? Do you really care about me that much? Well, Mister?" Cody asked, his tone short and sharp as his eyes finally meeting Kaczmarek's.<p>

"Yes." Pete stated instantly without any hint of hesitation, his bright blue eyes flaring. "I care about you, deeply." He took a step closer, pushing Cody further into the dark recesses of the hidden nook outside the courts and the corners of his lips twitched as they often did in the presence of beauty.

Cody gulped and took a short shaky breath that really didn't help at all. He opened his mouth and left it there, willing words to come out. His big blue eyes bore holes into Kaczmarek's, asking questions his mouth apparently couldn't. "Ugh." His face suddenly paled, his bones turned to jelly and his knees finally gave way. He instantly moved a hand to his mouth, feeling the entirety of his world would attempt at coming up through it.

Kaczmarek instantly fell with him, his long arms winding around Cody's small frame to catch him. He rose back up to standing tall, still keeping his arms around Cody and holding him up. He used his fingers to swirl comforting circles on the small of Cody's back.

Cody buried his head head in Kaczmarek's strong chest and just let's the tears flow. He doesn't even care what anyone thinks anymore. He doesn't need to be strong. Pete's quiet, comforting coos whispered into his hair accompanied with gentle kisses showed that it was okay and that he could just let it all out without any judgement. His mind began racing backwards throughout his whole life, what Pete had said was true: His grandfather really had used him. But Cody was right too: his grandfather also really did love him. He had showed that when he gave himself up. But it took him so long to do that... it took so many of Pete's begging words to persuade him. And Pete doesn't even know him! But he still cares so much... and not just because he was Kaczmarek's client but just because... because...

"Why?" Cody asked in a whisper through choked sobs, his small frame shaking as his fingers wound tightly into the fabric of Pete's overly expensive Gucci shirt.

Pete was a little taken back by his small word. Why indeed. "I don't know why." He answered honestly. "But I care." He added quickly, assuringly. "I really do." He tightened his grip and even gave a little squeeze to the small, fragile boy in his arms.

Cody looked up, his large blue eyes still watery and shining brightly. His eyes flickered down before back up to lock on to Pete's hesitantly. "Thank you." He whispered out, his brow furrowing slightly as his mind races with uncertainty of what to do next.

Pete looked down his bright sapphires locking on to baby blues. He leant in slightly, only a short bit, experimentally. When Cody leant in- his eyes falling at half-mast and his head tilting ever so slightly, his hands gripping ever tightly to the front of Kaczmarek's shirt- Pete couldn't hold himself back any longer and leant in, sealing their lips tightly together. It was short and sweet but far too meaningful.

As they pulled apart, Cody's small hands loosened their grip ever so slightly as his shoulders slumped in momentary relaxation. Pete needed far more of this boy and he needed it now... but not here. He worked his way back from Cody, his hands sliding to free himself of Cody's tight grasp. Cody's eyes shook as they stared up into Pete's, searching for an answer to the question Pete knew he was asking. "Don't worry, just trust me, okay?" Pete cooed before placing another small, reassuring kiss upon Cody's needing lips.

Cody took a deep breath and gulped, his eyes darting around in hesitation. But when he saw all that truth and feeling deep in Kaczmarek's eyes he couldn't help but reply, in a short breath he whispered a definitive "Yes."

Pete flashed his award winning smile and gave a quick, small peck upon the top of Cody's head with good measures before lacing their fingers tightly together and leading Cody out from their small hidey-hole and down the long stretch of corridor to the door. "Deep breaths." Pete smiled down at Cody, reminding him to breath and what exactly was on the other sides of these doors. Cody nodded, his brow furrowing and lips tilting downwards as he braced himself for what was outside.

Pete gave Cody's hand a reassuring little squeeze before swinging those large doors open and taking swift steps through the crowd throwing automated responses at the Press and Paparazzi. Cody just followed silently behind, concentrating his gaze at where his and Kaczmarek's hands were sown tightly together. His eyes occasionally gazing up the strong, muscled back to land soundly on the back of his hair and then working their way back down noticing how that well-tailored suit sat perfectly on him, clinging so well to his waist and swinging over his hips, the trousers showing off the beautiful rounded shape of his arse. Before taking a deep breath and locking his eyes back onto their fingers again.

Kaczmarek stopped at his car, having already unlocked it with the beeper a few paces before hand, and opened the passengers door. Then, after gently urging Cody into his seat and slamming the door securely shut behind him, he hastily got himself settled into the drivers seat. He noticed as he locked in his seatbelt that Cody was worrying his thumbs over each other and gently took one hand into his before hastily driving away. Thankful, for once, to be in an automatic rental car rather than his flashy manual.

After swiftly pushing the door to his studio apartment close and bolting it again, Pete closed the gap tightly between his and Cody's bodies. He locked their lips together, pushing his tongue forward in a long, slow and deeply beautiful kiss. Cody, wound his arms up and around Kaczmarek's strong neck, his fingers winding through his thick and dark brown locks.

Cody's knees buckled under the pressure and fell into the wall behind himself. Pete easily held the young boys weight up against the wall, using his own body. He ground their groins roughly together, Pete smirked as he ripped a deliciously loud moan right from his sweet, swollen lips.

Pete leant back, keeping a knee jammed in between Cody's clamping legs. He yanked at Cody's loose jumper before making quick work of the buttons of his shirt and hastily pulled the boy free of them both before tossing them carelessly to the floor over his shoulder. Then he made quick work off all the buttons before pushing the shirt roughly from Cody's small shoulders and to the floor.

Pete soon attached his lips quickly to the newly exposed flesh, his broad palms smoothing over the flat expanse of the soft stomach. His lips made way with gentle nibbles down the hairless, beautiful chest and latches carefully onto one already hardened nipple.

Cody's back arched away from the wall, his legs trembling as his hips rocked up and against Pete's. "Mmm. Bed. Ah! P-please!" Cody squealed out between gasped breaths, his fingertips grabbing at the soft hairs.

Pete pulled back and breathed hard through his nose, trying to steady himself and gain some form of self control. He scooped Cody up into a tight bridal hold and carried him over to the bed, using all his strength to keep their lips apart. He laid the boy softly out on his bed as he stayed at the edge, taking his suit off slower than he probably should. He knew he was turning this into a show and loved every second of it. He loved the way Cody's eyes raked down his body, drinking in the teasing sight.

As soon as he was in nothing but his boxers, he moved to hover over the beautiful boy. Pete smiled before laying a gentle, long kiss to Cody's lips. Before pulling back, a smile sweetly set on his face as he stared down at the wriggling wreck and flushed face. "Are you absolutely sure, Cody?" Pete asked, his face suddenly serious. He stroked the back of one hand gently along Cody's soft cheek.

Cody frowned and suddenly looked panicked, his eyes darted about as he nibbled his bottom lip. "I am." He let out in a breath. He turned his face and pressed his lips to Pete's palm, "I am." He repeated, a little more assured.

Pete's entire being lit up and he rejoined their lips together, their tongues danced furiously in heated passion. His hands began to wander down the small body writhing under him, brushing over already hardened nipples. Cody let out an involuntary squeak as his back arched into the arousing touch and moved his face away from the lips wrapped around his own.

Pete smirked into the kiss and frowned just slightly as Cody moved away from him. But he quickly realised what this meant as he ventured his lips down the sleek length of neck. Pete revelled in the sensitivity of Cody's body as his hands and mouth continued to attack the young flesh.

Cody was defenceless against the continued assault on his nipples and collarbone as Pete expertly found each little button and pressed them repeatedly. "P-pete! W-wait!" Cody gasped out. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying it, quite the opposite in fact. He yanked his hands to cover his face.

Pete instantly stopped, fearing he'd stepped over the line. He pulled back and was about to apologise when his eyes settled onto Cody's groined and it finally clicked. He watched as pre-cum dribbled its way down the hard length. He moved to rest on his knees and hummed to himself, moving his head to float above it. "Don't worry, Cody. You can cum if you want too." He purred out, drowning Cody's excited cock in his hot breath.

"Oh. F-fuck!" Cody screamed out as his entire length was captured in Pete's wet mouth. He squealed in panic as his cock burned and his whole body convulsed into the hot cavern. He lifted his knees into his chest but kept the wide enough to ensure Pete still had enough room to work with.

Pete leant up slightly and grabbed the lube he always left under the right-hand pillow for cases just as this and quickly popped the cap easily with one finger before liberally pouring it all over his hand. He chucked it roughly around by Cody's hip. Cody's fingertips clawed bluntly at Pete's back and raking them through his soft curls, pulling and shoving.

Pete smirked as he continued to suck in more and more of Cody's length into his mouth enjoying each and every moan and squeak that forced its way free from Cody's thick lips. He stroked one lubed finger gently around Cody's entrance. He hummed excitedly around the length as he pulled back up, the cock exiting his mouth with a pop. Then he swiftly moved to engorge his whole length once more in one long hard suck as he pushed one finger bluntly into Cody's whole.

Cody screamed Pete's name loudly as his whole body shook in pleasure and rippled as his orgasm was pulled from deep within him. Pete hungrily drank down every last drop of Cody's oddly sweet cum and began lapping at the few drops that he missed.

Cody shakily removed his hands from Pete's hair and pulled them back into his chest.

All the while he made sure to keep his finger working in and out of Cody's whole, moving around until their was enough room for the next. Pete soon added another finger and began a twisting scissoring motion to widen and stretch Cody's insides.

Pete moved to place gentle kisses to Cody's forehead, cheek and finally lips. "You okay?" Pete asked, concerned.

"God yes." Cody breathed in response, wiping the back of a hand over his brow.

Pete smiled warmly before connecting their lips together in a deep, long and slow kiss that meant so much more than Pete had expected it too. Soon Pete added a third finger and muffled in the uncomfortable groan from Cody.

Cody pulled away from the kiss and squirmed slightly as he took in a few deep breaths to force himself to adjust to the deep stretching. Cody stroked long lines down Pete's strong back and up his side to comfort himself, enjoying the shudder he caused. He smiled before breathing in deep and fusing their mouths back together.

Pete slowly pulled his fingers from inside Cody and smirked at the small mewl of loss that escaped those beautifully swollen lips. He grabbed the lube again and quickly slicked himself up before chucking it back towards his pillow. "You ready?" Pete asked through excited pants, his cock pulsing under his fingertips.

Cody stroked his fingers gently through Pete's tousled locks and smiled, "I want you." Pete grabbed a pillow from behind Cody and placed under his hips at the small of his back before then moving so his knees propped up his arse a little in the air and his cock was twitching patiently at the hole.

Pete pushed his tongue deep into Cody's mouth, coaxing Cody to play along. He aligned himself up with Cody's entrance, having to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming the second he pushed himself into that tight heat. He manages to hold back the need to grunt and bury himself deep repeatedly and hastily. He pushes himself until nearly half of his cock is inside before waiting.

Cody groans and moans and shifts himself until his body finally begins to relax. He takes a few deep breaths before reaching upto place a kiss on the base of Pete's throat to signal he's okay. Pete stroked his hands up from Cody's hips, along the backs of his thighs and pushed the backs of his knees forward gently before sliding them back down again, coaxing Cody to relax and open himself wider.

Pete slowly withdrew himself until just the tip was in before pushing himself back in again and starting up a very slow and gentle rhythm. He moaned out loud as Cody's body began pulling him back in, sucking him further in and after just a few more twitches of his hips he was sheathed to the hilt. His balls resting against Cody's soft flesh.

"Pete" Cody called up to him, his cheeks flush, hair ruffled, brow sweating, chest panting, and cock completely back to life. "I'm not... a girl." He panted out, slightly annoyed at the pace Pete was going. He may be totally inexperienced with sex but he knew when he was being treated like glass. Not that he didn't appreciate Pete's sweet, adoring kindness – just right now was _not_ the time.

Pete smiled down and murmured out a soft "no" as his eyes raked over the juvenile muscles developing and the large cock that jutted out from his body. He took in a shaky breath, tightening his hold on the thin hips before withdrawing his cock to the tip and then finally thrusting in with real fervour.

Pete couldn't help but carry on escalating his thrusts until they became raw animalistic drives into the sweet boy beneath as Cody called out again and again in such beautiful delirium. Pete was so close, so very, very close. He hadn't reached his peak this quickly since his teen years. He needed to bring this to an end and soon. Not that Cody seemed that far off himself judging by the way he was thrashing around and moaning.

He re-adjusted his thrusts perfectly and with one, two and three shallow thrusts he shoved into Cody's young prostate and elected the most amazing call of his name Pete had ever heard. With just a few more thrusts and the way Cody's wall rippled around him, his orgasm was soon pulled from him with a grunt, a moan and a nip of Cody's jugular. He purred out Cody's name as he continued to roll his hips slowly, drawing out his orgasm.

Pete pulled himself out, blushing slightly as he watched his own seed leak out from Cody's abused whole and then falling to the bed next to his young lover. He stared at Cody for a short while before pulling him tightly into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around his small frame easily.

"Do you want a bath?" Pete asked in a whisper as he rested his head on top of Cody's, nuzzling his nose in the soft blonde strands.

"Later." Cody replied weakly as he rested his head against Pete's strong chest and placing a small kiss. He frowned shifted slightly as he felt the cold cum dribbled down the cleft of his arse and thigh. He sighed as he draped his arms around Pete's waist and wiggled his knees to rest in between Pete's.

"I love you." Cody mumbled sleepily as he wiggled himself closer into Pete's grasp. Pete smiled fondly at Cody's sweet naïvety and kissed the top his head before drifting soundly off to sleep wrapped up tightly in each others embrace.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p>Please review! They make me wet. ;)<p> 


End file.
